The invention relates generally to cutting implements and more particularly to a universal device for cutting objects, field surgery, shaving, etc., having a cutting edge associated therewith that is fully enclosed and out of view to protect the user and easily openable to expose the cutting edge.
The cutting implement of the present invention permits the user to avoid the prior problems encountered when trying to open a "razor blade" type cutting implement in that the user cannot always judge the force required to open the implement and more often that not may break a nail in opening the implement. Particularly, when the knife edge is as in a razor blade in which a thin delicate edge is exposed, it becomes more important to safeguard the cutting edge when not in use.
To overcome the prior art problems, applicants have invented a cutting implement that in its closed position has a substantially rectangular form, although other shapes may be selected, such that in effect it does not even have the appearance of a knife. In this manner the blade is out of view and the chance of it being exposed to moisture or breakage is eliminated. Yet with a simple motion, the two sections are brought into the open position of the implement and ready for use.